


The Witch's Demon

by MistraltheSkelegirl



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistraltheSkelegirl/pseuds/MistraltheSkelegirl
Summary: 15 year old Eve Potter wasn't expecting this when she was invited to her grandpa's old workshop! Now she has to fight to stay human whilst trying to escape! Can she do it? Or is she going to be the studio's newest star? Fem!Harry, Manip!Dumbles.
Relationships: Bendy/Fem!Harry
Kudos: 8





	1. The Workshop

15 year old Eve Potter clutched the letter in her hands and looked up at the decrepit building in front of her. "Guess this is the place. I wonder why Mr. Drew wants to see me, though." She said aloud, and reread the letter, as if hoping she missed an important clue in it.

_'Dear Eve, I saw that you were interested in animation and decided to reach out to you. I knew your grandfather, Henry, and he and I started an animation company together. If you're interested, come by the old workshop. The address is on the envelope. Signed, Joey Drew.'_

Eve sighed, then put the letter back in her pocket. She walked to the front door, and went inside. The inside looked a lot better than the outside did, and that was saying something. The wood in front of the door creaked ominously when she put her weight on it, causing her to gulp and gingerly step to the side, where it seemed safer.

She walked in to the main room and stared in amazement. Even covered in cobwebs the way it was, it looked amazing. "Hello? Mr. Drew? I'm here... Like you asked..." she yelled tentatively. ' _Guess he's not here yet. I don't think Mr. Drew will mind if I look around, though. This place is awesome!'_ Eve thought to herself. Wandering around, she came across an old Bendy plushie, that squeaked when she picked it up. Smiling to herself, she stuck it in her pocket happily, and got back to exploring.

On a table, she found a tape recorder with a piece of tape on it, with the name Wally Franks on it. Curious, Eve pushed play. She certainly wasn't expecting what she heard, though.

' _At this point, I don't know what Joey's plan for the company is. The animations certainly aren't finished on time anymore. And I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, it's messy, and who needs that much ink, anyways!?_ _Also, get this; Joey had us each donate something from our work stations. He puts them on these little pedastals in the break room. To help appease the gods, Joey says. Keeps thing going. Personally, I think he's lost his mind. But, hey, he writes the checks. But I'm telling ya, if one more of these pipes bursts, I'm outta here!'_

"Huh... Wonder what he meant by machine?" Eve wondered aloud. She looked around and saw a directory on the wall. One of the available directions was, 'The Ink Machine'. She decided to go that way, and proceeded down the hallway. Stopping to step over the pipe in the middle, she came out onto a balcony. She saw the lift, and decided it needed some dry cells. She found the cells on a shelf and in a trunk, and placed them in the lift.

Machinery started, and the machine came out of its hiding place in the floor. Eve whistled in appreciation of the size of the machine. "Wally was right, that's a lot of ink!" she exclaimed when she saw the pipes on the bottom. "I wonder how you turn it on?" She left the balcony and found a room off to the side. Going inside, she found the pedestals that Wally was talking about. Each one had a picture over them. Altogether, the items needed was; An ink bottle, a record, a wrench, a cogwheel(or a gear), a plushie and a book.

Eve placed the plushie on the corresponding pedestal and watched it kind of click in acknowledgment. Nodding to herself, she went to hunt down the rest of the things she needed. She found the gear in the trunk on the balcony, the book in the break room, the ink bottle at an old desk with a picture of Bendy that changed whenever she looked away ("... Okay... Imma gonna go now...") and the record was in a little closet of a workroom.

She was now looking for the wrench. She had checked all the rooms, or so she thought. Turning the corner, she came face to face with a horrible sight. Dropping everything, she covered her mouth in shock and horror. Right in front of her was Boris, strapped to a table, and his chest was opened in a grisly manner. The wrench was in the cavity of his chest. Closing her eyes, Eve tugged the wrench free, and fled the room as fast as she could.

Returning to the pedestal room, she placed everything where it belonged. She tried to turn it on, then saw that it said 'low pressure'. She went to the projector room that she found the plushie in and turned the valve. It was obvious that it hadn't been used in years. It was very difficult to turn, but Eve managed to get it working. When she saw that the pipe in front of the door was leaking, she sighed in despair, then slogged through. She returned to the pedestal room and threw the switch.

Everything got bright for a second, then dimmed down to manageable levels. She walked slowly to the Ink Machine, unable to help it as unease swirled around inside her. She turned the corner and saw that the entrance was all boarded up. "What the..?" she exclaimed in shock, then was knocked back as something hit her in the chest.

Eve looked up and saw a tall and... Quite frankly, a scary looking version of Bendy. He looked at her and said, **"Little Creator... You came."** Eve stood up and bolted. She wasn't sticking around! She could figure out why he called her that later! **"Come back! It's not safe!"** Bendy shouted, giving chase. Eve ran through the ink that was flooding the place. Metal doors were slamming into place, then denting from the sheer force of the ink. The ceiling collapsed in some places, causing ink to rain down on her. Eve saw the exit door was partially open, and ran for it gratefully. She forgot one little thing though.

The floor in front of the door was straining under the ink, and when Eve added her weight to it, it broke under her feet, causing her to scream in terror at the sudden plummet. She landed in a room that was waist deep in ink. Coughing, trying to get the stuff out of her mouth, she stood up and looked around. She saw a tape recorder, this time with the words 'Thomas Conner' on it.

' _It's cold, and it's dark, and it's stuck in behind every wall now. In some places, I swear this godforsaken ink is clear up to my knees! Whoever thought these crummy pipes could hold up under this kind of strain either knows something about pressure I don't, or he's an idiot. But the real worst part about all this... are them noises the system makes. Like a dying dog on its last legs. Make no mistake, this place... this... machine... heck, this whole darn thing... it just isn't natural. You can bet, I won't be doing anymore repair jobs for Mister Joey Drew.'_

Eve stared at the recording. ' _Ok, so Wally wasn't the only one who didn't like the Ink Machine. And I guess the leaks were common. And if the ink ever got that high, then there should be some drains or something'_ she thought to herself, looking around. Spotting a valve on a pipe, she slogged over and twisted it. The ink drained out of the room, revealing some stairs. She walked over to the desk in the corner and grabbed the ax that was on top. Giving it a few experimental swings, she said, "That'll come in handy."

Eve walked down the stairs, into another ink-filled room. This time, the ink was mid-chest high, and Eve could barely see the valve. She twisted that one, then walked down the next flight of stairs into the _next_ ink-filled room. The ink was up to her neck now, and she had to feel around the pipe for the valve. When the ink drained out, a door was revealed. She walked over and opened it up cautiously, just in case. When nothing popped out at her, she deemed it safe to move on.

She walked into the room and looked around. There was coffins lining the walls, and a ritual circle with random shapes in it. Eve decided to stay as far away from that as possible. She began looking for a way out, when she heard an odd noise behind her. It sounded like someone breathing. Eve whirled around and backed up slowly. She took three steps back, when suddenly her head throbbed with pain. The room felt like it was shaking, and all she could hear was ringing. She looked down and noticed she had accidentally stepped into the ritual circle.

Eve suddenly saw three images in quick succession; the Ink Machine, a wheelchair and Bendy. She collapsed onto the circle, ears still ringing. The last thing she saw before she blacked out, was a pair of black legs next to her. She then succumbed to the blissfulness of unconsciousness.


	2. New Friend!

Eve groaned, and sat up slowly, holding her head in her hands. "Oh, my head. What happened?" she moaned in agony. Her head felt like it was splitting open, though the pain was fading somewhat. She looked around and noticed that she was in the ritual circle. She slowly and painfully got to her feet, her entire body aching. She looked around but didn't notice anything strange. She picked up her ax and said, "Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do now. Press on. See if I can find a way out."

Eve ended up using the ax quite a bit, to clear out her path. After that, she stopped to listen to a recording. It was recorded by someone named Sammy Lawrence, and Eve was hoping that there would be a helpful hint in this recording. She was sadly disappointed.

_'He appears from the shadows, to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray that you hear me. Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?_

Shuddering, she turned away from the recording, only to shriek in fright when she heard a voice say, "I said, can I get an amen?" Eve looked around frantically, but couldn't see anyone. She scratched her head in confusion and shrugged. This place was messing with her head.

While slogging through a particularly ink-filled hallway, she noticed a figure walking by. "Hello? Can you help me?" Eve shouted, while trying to run through the ink. Turning the corner, she was shocked to find that he had disappeared. "Where the hell did he go?" she exclaimed in confusion. She shook her head and continued forward. She encountered a large metal door that required three switches to open. ' _Oh come on! I don't even know what I'm looking for!'_ Eve thought angrily to herself.

Walking around, Eve discovered by accident that she needed to press three buttons. Along the way, she decided to have some fun and use the ax to chop up the cutout that was next to the bacon soup shelf. Pressing the button next to it, she turned around and stared. The cutout had magically reformed itself and looked as good as new. Eve cautiously poked it, then abruptly whirled around and said, "Nope, nope nope. I'm not going to question it, or I'm gonna lose what's left of my sanity!"

It took her about half an hour, but she found all the buttons and walked rather grumpily back to the door and pulled that lever. When the door slid open, she stared in horror at the boards blocking her way. Eve sighed in despair, then squared her shoulders and got to work. Getting all the wood out of her way, (she piled it off to the side in case she needed to make a quick getaway) took her about five minutes. She finally looked around, and was kinda impressed by what she saw.

A large sign said that she was in the Music Department. In smaller letters below it, the words 'Music Director: Sammy Lawrence. Eve cocked her head to the side and thought to herself, ' _So Sammy was the Music Director. I wonder how much he didn't like Joey.'_ She then spotted another cassette player standing up next to the sign. Walking up to it, she saw Sammy's name written on it. ' _Guess I'm about to find out.'_

_'So first, Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink flooded the stairwell. Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day. Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know.'_

Eve stared at the recording and said aloud, "Poor guy. Joey must've been a real idiot, huh? Wonder why he stuck around?" She heard an odd sound. It sounded kinda like a chuckle, but also very liquidy. Looking around, she saw an ink thing. It didn't look human, but it was wearing a very dapper looking top hat. It was holding a valve in its hand, and it was looking at Eve. Eve blinked and tensed, waiting to see if it would attack her.

The thing, whatever it was, didn't attack, though. Instead, it took its hat off and sorta bowed, then held out its hand. Eve very gingerly shook it, then grinned. "So, are you going to help me? If you don't want to, I understand." Eve asked. The creature looked at her, then nodded its head. Eve took that to mean that he; at least, she hoped it was a he; was going to help. "Well then, I don't know about you, but, I need to use the lady's room. Know where one is?" she asked sheepishly, kind of embarrassed.

Her new friend nodded, then vanished through the floor. "Hey! Where did you-" Suddenly, the light flicked on and the large metal door she noticed off to the side opened up with a clatter. The ink blob popped up next to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her down the hall and into a little area that said infirmary. Off to the side, there was a large bathroom with a wall of sinks at one end. The toilets were stalled off, thankfully, and the wall where the sinks were had a large mirror over them. Excusing herself, Eve quickly finished her business, though she had an 'ew' moment when she first looked in the ink-filled toilet.

She walked through the infirmary and found an usable first aid kit. She decided to patch herself up real quick, and took the first aid kit to the bathroom. She inspected herself critically in the mirror. Her emerald green eyes had dark circled under them, probably because of her lack of sleep due to Cedric's death. Her waist length midnight black hair was badly tangled and dripping ink, and there was a few scratches on her face, but nothing too serious.

She bandaged herself quickly, cursing her pale skin for making the injuries look worse than they were. She used some of the leftover bandages to put her hair up in a ponytail, to keep it out of her face. Then stuck some of the good bandages in her pocket, hoping that she didn't end up in waist deep ink again. The ink blob looked around the corner, and gave get a thumbs up. At least, that's what she thought it was.

Steeling herself, she grabbed her ax and walked out of the room. The ink monster made an inquiring noise, to which she replied, "Let's go. I don't know about you, but I don't want to run into Bendy again." He made a noise of agreement and took the lead. As she followed behind her new friend, all she could think was, ' _I hope this wasn't a mistake...'_


End file.
